As the size of displays for mobile devices increases, it is required to increase battery capacity. Because the mounting areas of batteries have increased with increases in battery capacity, a reduction in the size of printed circuit boards (PCBs) is required. A resulting decrease in the mounting area of components may cause interest in modularization to continue to rise.
Meanwhile, one example of a conventional technique for mounting a plurality of components is a chip on board (COB) technique. COB is a method of mounting an individual passive element and a semiconductor package on a PCB, using surface-mount technology (SMT). This method may be advantageous in terms of cost, but may require a wide mounting area due to the requirement of the minimum spacing retained between components, cause a significant increase in electromagnetic interference (EMI) between components, and lead to increased electrical noise due to a significantly long distance between semiconductor chips and passive components.